Organisation of the Imperial Navy
The Imperial Navy is organised into various formations and units. Terminology may differ between the Imperial Navy and other naval forces beyond Imperial Space. Basic formations Combined Fleet Technically, the entire Combined Fleet is considered a formation of the Imperial Navy. However, it would be impractical and nearly impossible to command the entire combined fleet at the same time, making this formation purely administrative. Fleet A fleet is generally the highest-level Imperial Navy formation, and is typically stationed around individual systems. Comprising of a flexible number of smaller units, fleets may be of either mobile or defensive postures. Defensive fleets are typically smaller than mobile fleets, with their entire focus on that particular planet and the immediate surroundings. On the other hand, mobile forces are larger to be able to carry out both defensive and offensive actions over a large area, often simultaneously. There are 22 fleets in the Combined Fleet, with 17 assigned to individual planets and 5 units that regularly roam Imperial Space as needed. Battle group Squadron Division Specialised formations Carrier division A carrier division is a unique form of division with a larger than normal number of carriers than a regular division, typically around five to six. Carrier divisions are often centred around an Akagi-class supercarrier, with fleet or escort carriers as well. Carrier divisions exist primarily to provide additional carrier support to standard divisions by detaching its carriers and their escort ships. Kabekage pack A Kabekage pack is a special type of formation used in Kabekage Patrols. Each pack consists of five Kabekage-class stealth destroyers and a single Itachizame-class heavy cruiser. Each Kabekage destroyer stealthily carries out its hunter or sleeper duties alone over a wide area, coordinated by and only occasionally communicating with the Itachizame to preserve stealth. While the Kabekages themselves can detect signals from the deep-space sensor probes, the Itachizame with its communications equipment and sensors serves as the primary source of alerts to the pack as a whole, while also acting as a sensor probe itself. The main offensive power of the pack is the Kabekage destroyers themselves and their stealth capabilities. The Itachizame also serves as a first-responder to major incursions or enemy forces that are too powerful for the individual Kabekage to deal with, providing the firepower of a heavy cruiser and drawing fire from the Kabekages while awaiting the main annihilation force rushes to the position. Survey force Fighter formations Wing Group Squadron Flight Element List of fleets *Combined Fleet **System Fleets ***Imperial Navy 1st Fleet - Yamatai ***Imperial Navy 2nd Fleet - Kanagawa ***Imperial Navy 3rd Fleet - Yamatai ***Imperial Navy 4th Fleet - Niigata ***Imperial Navy 5th Fleet - Ashihara ***Imperial Navy 6th Fleet - Aomori ***Imperial Navy 7th Fleet - Hirasaka ***Imperial Navy 8th Fleet - Mizuho ***Imperial Navy 9th Fleet - Hidaka ***Imperial Navy 10th Fleet - Teshio ***Imperial Navy 11th Fleet - Nemuro ***Imperial Navy 12th Fleet - Aoyama ***Imperial Navy 13th Fleet - Suwa ***Imperial Navy 14th Fleet - Atsuta **Special Purpose Fleets ***Yamatai Defence Fleet ***Jeobseon Assistance Fleet ***Exclusion Zone Fleet ***Aoyama SAR Occupational Fleet ***Dongchuang Occupational Fleet ***Shadow Fleet **Mobile Force ***Imperial Navy 1st Mobile Fleet ***Imperial Navy 2nd Mobile Fleet ***Imperial Navy 3rd Mobile Fleet ***Imperial Navy 4th Mobile Fleet ***Imperial Navy 5th Mobile Fleet ***Imperial Navy 6th Mobile Fleet See also *Organisation of the Imperial Army *Organisation of the SNLF Category:Units of the Imperial Navy Category:Yamatai Imperial Navy